Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and method for reducing filter insertion loss while maintaining out-of-band attenuation in radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of the Related Art
A radio-frequency (RF) device such as a wireless device often includes a transmitter and a receiver for generating a Tx signal and process an Rx signal, respectively. Processing of such signals can involve filtering operations. In many situations, it is desirable to utilize filtering configurations that provide relatively low insertion loss, as well as relatively large out-of-band attenuation.